


Silence is Golden

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Six Doctor's Big Mouth, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leela and Romana try to shup the Doctor up.
Relationships: Leela/Romana/Sixth Doctor
Kudos: 1





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Very very old kink-meme fill, which was following: Romana/Leela/Sixth Doctor. Six has the gift of the gab. By which we mean that Six is occasionally ridiculously grandiloquent, and does not shut up. Leela and Romana shag him into incoherence.
> 
> I am not a native English speaker, so any grammatical and other mistakes can be blame on that.

"It was very nice to see you again, Leela, Romana. But now that I have saved Gallifrey yet again; without any care or gratitude from these funny hats, mind I remind you; I am afraid I have to go. Universe, after all, waits for no Time Lord."

"Are you sure, Doctor? It has been a long time since we've seen each other. You've barely stayed a microspan last time you stopped by. We could catch up and celebrate. My position haven't afforded me much time for relaxation lately and I am sure Leela would like an opportunity to get to know this version of you."

"Yes, it is a change, isn't it? I find it a massive improvement from my previous incarnations and many people agree. My wit, driving skills, strength and stamina are all better than ever before. Don't you agree, Leela?"

"Romana, is there any way to make him not to talk that much?"

"I don't know, Leela, but I have some ideas."

"What are you whispering about? It is very rude, you know...Umgh. Leela!"

"That was very disappointing."

"Disappointing?!"

"When you can use your mouth to spout so many big words I have thought you will know how to kiss."

"She is right. You barely made any effort."

"I was surprised. How could I make any effort when you jumped at my lips without any notice? I have you know I am very good kisser. Why, there are several galaxies I am considered... Romana, what are you doing?"

"Finding out what are you considered to be in several galaxies. Relax, Doctor. Hmm, not bad."

"Thank you."

"Oh, don't preen so much. Anyway, you should make it up to Leela. It isn't fair you should kiss me like that and leave her with half-kiss as you did."

"I will if the lady agrees. Come here, Leela."

"Romana was right. You truly know how to kiss."

"When you had as much experience as I did, you certainly learn one or two things. I could give you two some pointers if you want. Certainly, many civilizations through the ages appreciated my skills. For example the French. Not many people know this, but I have in fact invented the french kiss. Of course it became so popular, they stole it and renamed it. But it is price one has to pay for excellence."

"Please! You are not really expecting us to believe_ that_!"

"Believe?! Believe?! You don't have to do anything more than ask anyone in 19th century Paris. I had to go around in disguise just not to get randomly kissed. That's how legendary I was."

"You were wrong. It didn't make him silent. He talks even more now."

"Then we will have to find out how far we must go to keep him quiet. Come with me."

"Romana, where are we going? Ah, presidential bedroom. I see they have redecorated since my day. I am glad to see you have much better taste than my predecessor."

"Yes, quite. Now take down this coat. And that shirt too. Leela, help me."

"You look much better without a coat. It is too bright and might attract many predators. And it hides much of your body."

"I take it you like what you see?"

"Yes. It is very nice and good, made of solid muscles. You have body of a warrior."

"Don't pose and come to bed, both of you. I think there should be less talking and more kissing."

"Mmm, good."

"Ah. Yes. That feels good. Little higher, please."

"Kiss him at the neck. It is very sensitive spot in Time Lords."

"I knew that. Hmm, you look very uncomfortable in these trousers. You should take them down."

"That's... That's excellent idea. Why are you laughing, Romana? Yellow smiley faces are classics, you know....Why are you licking your lips like that, it makes me nervous...Ah, ah, AH."

"It's very impressive."

"Yes. Care to have a taste?"

"Yes, stroke it like this. I will..."

"Ah, that's enough. You...have me at disadvantage. I feel much too under-dressed beside you two."

"Alright. Help me with these robes. Oh, mmm, I wonder if you are as good with these hands as you are with you tongue."

"I assure you that I am."

"There. Yes. Oh, don't you stop, it feels good. Ah."

"Happy?"

"Very much. Now, lie down. Don't argue with me. This is presidential bedroom and I am the president. Leela, do you want to..."

"Yes. I shall ride him like a warrior of old."

"Leela, I am not a hor..."

"Hush, Doctor. I want you inside me."

"You are exquisite, dear. But can we..."

"...move?"

"Yes. Oh, dear. This is so...oh, fuck."

"Now, now, Doctor, I think there are much better uses for that mouth of yours."

"Mmmummm."

"Harder. Yes. Right there. Don't stop."

"Leela..."

"That was remarkable."

"Yes. Wonderful."

"I agree. Doctor, did I ever tell you how I like your hair?"

"No, I don't believe so. And you have very nice hands. They feel very good."

"Yes, they have. Leela, make a room."

"Romana, I don't think I can right away..."

"Oh, what did you said earlier about stamina?"

"Yes, but..."

"Shh, how many times we have told today that you talk too much?"

"Yes, I believe....Oh, do that again."

\----

_Much later_

"I don't think I can anymore."

"Hmmm."

"Look, I think it worked."

"Yes. Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Eh?"

"Speechless? You are right, Leela. We'll have to remember this for the next time."

_"Next time?!"_


End file.
